


Mine

by kjonginexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Jealousy, Kaihun - Freeform, M/M, Pining, sekai - Freeform, this caused me pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 21:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjonginexo/pseuds/kjonginexo
Summary: Sehun gets jealous of everyone fonding over Jongin, and Jongin isn't his, yet.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I love this too much

Sehun could almost strongly say he hated Kyungsoo, there was no reason to even hate the smaller guy. Sehun just hated the way he got along with Jongin, his best friend and crush that he had gotten too comfortable in talking to. Sehun started to thump the end of his pencil against the textbook as he stared at them from across the table, talking, playfully nudging, watching amusement unfold on Jongin’s face as Kyungsoo talked to him about whatever they were discussing.

They were supposed to be studying, but clearly those two had something else on his agenda. He didn’t understand why Jongin was so interested in Kyungsoo anyway, Sehun as far as he could recall, knew it wasn’t romantic interest but just interest. Jongin could quite literally be interested in anyone else they were friends with, Jongdae, Junmyeon, Yixing, Minseok, Baekhyun, or Chanyeol. No, Jongin had to choose the one person who could’ve been more well suited for him than Sehun.

In all honesty, he was glad he wasn’t super close to Chanyeol (he’d be the third best suited for Jongin) or Baekhyun (fourth) since they both love complimenting him over how pretty Jongin is, how great Jongin is, how talented and smart Jongin is, etc, despite Sehun’s obvious glares. Sehun was used to being able to get whatever he wanted, he was a bit of a brat but it wasn’t like no one argued against him anyway. Jongin was the easiest to win over if he wanted something, but the one thing Sehun wanted from him was _Jongin_ , and Jongin wasn’t getting it.

Sehun let a large exhale of air pass from his nostrils as he averted his eyes down to his notebook, scribbling in some extra notes as he rubbed his nose with his index finger, trying his best to now avoid Jongin and Kyungsoo talking. Jealousy, he hated when he was jealous, more than that, he hated when Jongin’s attention wasn’t on Sehun and between Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, and Baekhyun, he found himself getting more aggravated than necessary as of late.

“Jongin, lovely.” Chanyeol’s baritone voice sounded from next to him, Sehun whipped his eyes up at Chanyeol for using the endearing name. It also didn’t help that Sehun didn’t tell anyone about this crush. Chanyeol had a sweet smile on his face while he pushed his black hair away from his brown eyes, he held his face with his large hands as Jongin lifted up from his conversation with Kyungsoo. Sehun felt a small breath hitch in his throat, like it was the first time he’d ever seen Jongin. Bronze skin that seemed to glow beneath the bright library lights, cotton pastel pink sweater with sleeves far too long for his arms covered up his hands.

Fuller puffy lips quirked into a friendly smile as his brown eyes matched the smile, brown hair split into a middle part seemingly voluminous flopped around his eyes. “Yes, Yeol?” Sehun quickly looked back to the taller man next to him who was handing him his chemistry work. “Would you check that for me, since you’re the best at chemistry?” Jongin nodded, taking the chemistry work from Chanyeol and reading it through. ‘ _Harmless_ ’ Sehun thought to himself until he heard Baekhyun comment, the shorter porcelain skin male with droopy eyes and thinner lips, light brown hair. “Isn’t he so smart Chanyeol?” He cooed, Sehun watched Jongin roll his eyes playfully with a faint smile as Chanyeol nodded. “So smart, he’s why I pass my classes.”

Sehun has had almost enough, he lifted his head up, tone coming out harsher than he planned “can you two make a fan club and fond over Jongin another time? When I’m not trying to get quadratic formulas correct? Yes he’s pretty and smart, but another time, thanks fanboys.” Jongin kept his eyes down on Chanyeol’s paper, a pink color washed onto his cheeks that Sehun seemed to notice only after Sehun commented. Perhaps Jongin’s face flushed like that when he got chanbaek off Jongin’s case, that’s all he allowed himself to think since giving himself false hope wasn’t what he adored to do. Jongin passed the paper back to Chanyeol after a few moments of proofreading the work.

“You did so great, I see our group study sessions finally did something.” The others groaned quietly, they all hated studying and only decided to do it because studying together seemed better than studying alone, but Chanyeol and Baekhyun loved asking Jongin questions so naturally they did better than the others. “Thank you.” Chanyeol took the paper back, making sure to flash an extra wide smile, showcasing his dimples, which made Sehun now hit his limit. “C’mon Jongin, I’m done here and I’m the only one with a key since you lost yours.” Jongin pouted up at Sehun who was only met by a counter pout that with every time made Jongin cave. “Bye bye, study well, see you all tomorrow for lunch.” Jongdae lifted his head up for that statement, smiling at Jongin “bye guys, meet us at that globe statue out front, I’m driving.”

 

Sehun had known Jongin since their junior year of highschool, had a crush on him since then so there was no way he was going to let any other boy dorm with Jongin. He pulled strings and managed to set them up for their four years of University, and as sophomores it was paying off. The dorm was too small, the beds weren’t that comfortable, but Sehun couldn’t complain since he got to wake up and see Jongin sleeping shirtless in the bed right across from his own.

“You didn’t have to be so harsh with Baekhyun and Chanyeol, they’re just being friendly.” Jongin’s quieter voice spoke as they walked into the dorm, Sehun looked him over as they routinely sat down their belongings in their usual spots as Sehun went to the bathroom to start his facial cleansing routine as Jongin decided to lay down. “They’re friendly yeah but I was trying to focus, hearing people coo over you doesn’t help me focus.” Jongin chuckled at Sehun’s words, Sehun fell silent as he scrubbed his face, listening to Jongin speak through a small few changes in pitch. “Sehun, you almost sound jealous over the cooing.”

Sehun rinsed his face, he had been shifting the attention off him almost giving away too much about his feelings for so long that he doesn’t panic anymore. “If me sounding jealous is aggravation that I couldn’t write down a quadratic function squared because idiot and shortstack kept talking, then yes, yes you’re right.” His voice held no hostility but a more sarcastic tone that would be sure to leave Jongin laughing, and he was right. He walked back out and took off the t-shirt from his broad shoulders, changing himself into a white tank top as he looked over to see Jongin shirtless. That sight though still made his mouth go dry, his throat feel stuck, his hands sweat. Everytime he saw Jongin it felt like it was the first, he still got butterflies flipping over one another, he truly felt speechless in every form outside of verbal when it came to looking at Jongin.

Some other things gave him that feeling besides Jongin’s unquestionable beauty. The way Jongin laughed when he was feeling shy, it was a deeper laugh that he tried to suppress by closing his mouth so it turned into a deep giggle, his head tilted down making his hair slide down against his cheekbones to rest on his skin. The way Jongin danced, not how he looked (though that made Sehun go crazy), but the way his passion was constantly present in every move or flick of the wrist. How Jongin seemed to care so much about Sehun, he cared for the others but it always felt different around Sehun, as if Jongin held Sehun like a fragile object, scared to drop it and let it break so he kept it protected. Jongin was usually all Sehun could think about, and as an art major it wasn’t too bad, this was his last academics class before he could just pour himself into art and Jongin was plenty muse.

“Order us dinner unless you feel like cooking.” Sehun commented, sitting down on his bed pulling open his math book. He secretly hoped Jongin felt like cooking but from the way he sat up to grab his phone, he knew it’d be takeout. Jongin looked through his phone until giggling quietly to himself, Sehun knew that giggle, one of the three texted him something or it was a meme. “Who texted you?” Sehun didn’t bother looking up from his textbook, scribbling another function as Jongin walked over to him and sat down on the bed, showing him some stupid meme but Sehun laughed at it too.

“Order us dinner Jongin.” Sehun pouted up at Jongin who pushed the book away from Sehun. “I will in a second you impatient brat.” Jongin pushed Sehun down as he straddled his lap, bringing his arms around the younger's neck and held the ends of Sehun hair between his fingertips while Sehun brought his arms around Jongin. He loved this part of Jongin too, Jongin got more cuddly in their senior year of highschool, this was all normal to Sehun. Sehun turned them to lay on their sides as Jongin let Sehun rest his head on the others sharper collarbones.

This was how it was supposed to be, Sehun thought to himself. He didn’t need Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, or Baekhyun trying to steal his boy away from him. He wanted to be the one to kiss Jongin when he felt like it, he wanted to be the one to hold Jongin at night, he wanted to be the one to take Jongin out on dates or spoil him with lavish gifts that Jongin could only ever dream of.

Sehun didn’t need Kyungsoo to try to outdo Sehun with intelligence, he didn’t need Chanyeol to outdo him with his charm, and he didn’t need Baekhyun to outdo him with spoiling (the amount of things Baekhyun bought Jongin). He wanted Jongin to himself, he wanted Jongin to realize Sehun was everything they had, he wanted Jongin to finally be his so Sehun wouldn’t have to be jealous and worry anymore about someone stealing his crush.

 

He could now say he hated Jongdae, he made Chanyeol _and_ Baekhyun sit directly next to Jongin since Jongdae wanted to sit next to Sehun. Sehun though, still sat right across from Jongin, watching Chanbaek interact with Jongin. “Jongin you look so pretty today.” Baekhyun commented, lifting his thinner finger to push Jongin’s black hair out of the way while Chanyeol nodded, holding his head with a faint smile. Sehun did note that Jongin looked pretty today, he wore a blue and white striped button down that were tucked into a khaki pants and nicer shoes.

Sehun didn’t need fanboy one and two commenting about how pretty Jongin was, he already told Jongin how nice he looked. Sehun exhaled loudly from his nose trying to look away until he saw Minseok sit down next to him with a drink. “Hey Sehun.” Sehun faintly smiled at Minseok, ears still listening too hard into the conversation across from him as Jongin spoke. “Thank you, Sehun thought so too.” Sehun felt himself smile at that but the smile immediately fell as Chanyeol spoke. “I have this sweater for you, it’s one of mine but you’d look so cute in it babe.”

‘ _B_ _abe, babe??’_ Sehun’s brain almost went and sent him into a rage until he felt a hand on his shoulder. “You okay?” He looked at Minseok, nodding faintly as Jongin began to speak. He didn’t want to turn over to see them both touching him since by now they usually do. “Thank you Chanyeol. You’re both always so sweet to me.” _‘Too sweet if you ask me.’_

Sehun felt himself being dragged away from the table by Minseok and finally Sehun tore his gaze from Minseok to see Baekhyun playing with the ends of Jongin’s hair while Chanyeol told some joke to make Jongin laugh. “Sehun, why don’t you just tell him?” Sehun, shocked, looked back to Minseok. “Excuse me?” Minseok rolled his eyes. “I know you like him, if he says no, it’s alright. You’re literally straining yourself over this, and those two idiots are so into complimenting him for some reason.”  

Sehun crossed his arms, biting down on his bottom lip as he looked over to see Baekhyun now talking to Jongdae, but Jongin and Chanyeol were too close for his comfort. Jongin had leaned in a little bit to let Chanyeol talk, their foreheads could almost bump together as Chanyeol seemed to have charm rolling off his tongue. Jongin was smiling, there was no pink color on his cheeks like how he does when Sehun talks to him that close.

Sehun dismissed that by saying maybe Sehun was too intense, and Chanyeol was friendlier in demeanor. “He seems like he’s into Chanyeol.” Minseok looked over to where Sehun was staring, Minseok turned Sehun to face him. “Are you dense? He blushes when you compliment him, when you’re close to him, when you even say his name he’s blushing. Your slight touches to his shoulder even make him blush, Sehun. Tell him.” Sehun shook his head, walking back to the table where he watched Chanyeol and Jongin talk up until they ate and unfortunately for Sehun, Jongin even looked pretty while he ate.

 

Sehun takes back hating Kyungsoo, he hates Chanyeol. Chanyeol had swung by to pick the two of them up since it was Friday, and every Friday they all go to a bar. Chanyeol practically begged Jongin to sit in the front, and Sehun was already feeling passive aggressive from lunch so he didn’t try to even look at Jongin, which in turn made Jongin sit in the front seat. He knew Jongin was off, he knew it upset Jongin when he was moody but how could he not be moody when a giant was flirting with him? Or if not flirting, being too friendly for Sehun’s taste.

They arrived to the bar and Sehun distanced himself out from Jongin, but he still watched him. Jongin seemed to be trying to be by himself but Chanyeol wasn’t allowing it. Chanyeol, the worst dancer, even started to dance with Jongin which filled him with rage. He wished he wasn’t too into his passive aggressive pride because usually he danced with Jongin, he got to witness how Jongin danced and now he let Chanyeol see what _he_ got to see.

Sehun switched tables, making conversation with Yixing every now and then as he watched. Chanyeol had his larger hands on Jongin’s hips while Jongin had his hands on Chanyeol’s shoulder. It wasn’t really dancing, but it was dancing with conversation, and that’s even worse. Sehun never really got into dirty dancing with Jongin, sometimes they do faint grinding but watching Chanyeol make Jongin laugh, it hurt him to see.

It hurt him to see that he was letting Jongin get taken away by some guy who had the balance of a baby deer. Things got worse for him to watch as Baekhyun came over, hand rested on his lower back and Sehun had enough of this. Enough of watching, he walked over to Junmyeon and asked for a ride home.

 

Sehun woke up, two beers wasn’t enough for a hangover for which he was thankful for but when he looked over, Jongin’s bed was empty. A deep pit of fear erupted in his stomach and exploded throughout his body. He didn’t come home, his first instinct was to naturally call Junmyeon since Junmyeon never drank he would have the answers. He pressed his fingers to the screen and pressed his phone to his ear, a few short rings later and “hello?” Sehun felt his chest tense, his hands were clammy.

“Jongin isn’t here where is he?” Junmyeon hummed into the microphone “ah, last I saw him was when  I took you back. I went home after and only swung in after to pick up Jongdae, Minseok, and Yixing.” Panic seemed to rise further in his chest, licking his lips. “Okay, um, who was supposed to drive him and I home?” Junmyeon, with slight hesitation spoke “Baekhyun.” Jongin was with Chanyeol and Baekhyun, his heart sank along to match the pit of nerves. “Thank you.”

He hung up and quickly called Baekhyun, since he refused to speak to Jongin now for sure, even though it wasn’t Jongin’s fault that Jongin didn’t know how Sehun felt. “Hi Sehunnie.” Baekhyun chirped through the phone earning a ‘shut the fuck up’ from Chanyeol. “Is Jongin there?” Baekhyun chirped in the same happy tone “yep! He’s still asleep. They drank a lot.” Sehun nodded, already getting up and changed, grabbing his wallet. “Wake him up, I’ll be there shortly.”

Sehun walked back with Jongin, he looked quite rough but Sehun was angry. He already took the time to analyze Jongin’s neck. He was hickey free, he couldn’t see the collarbones, he was worried about Chanyeol touching him but the main worry was that Jongin wanted Chanyeol to. Jongin tried to speak to him but Sehun didn’t look at him, he didn’t want to look any more at Jongin, he didn’t want to see a faint trace of Chanyeol besides the sweater already adorned onto his body.

They walked into the dorm and Jongin immediately crawled into the bed, taking off the sweater along with pants and turned onto his side to look at Sehun. “Why aren’t you talking to me?” Sehun didn’t answer as he walked over to Jongin, pushing him on his back and straddled his lap. His hands firm on Jongin’s shoulders as he investigated Jongin’s body, no marks, nothing. “Sehun.” Sehun’s thoughts and stubbornness was cut off by the small falter of his Jongin’s voice.

His hands were over Sehun’s wrists as he watched Sehun with a hurt expression and parted lips. “Jongin.” Jongin leaned back into the bed, pursing his lips in a line as he exhaled softly. “Why aren’t you talking to me?” Sehun held his hands back from moving them down Jongin’s incredibly toned chest and instead just lifted them up. “Did you and Chanyeol hook up?” Jongin sat up, shaking his head clearing his throat.

“No? Is that why you haven’t been talking to me since yesterday? You think Chanyeol and I are a thing? Even if we were, why does that matter?” Sehun couldn’t cover it up, instead he shook his head with a scoff. “It doesn’t, what you do doesn’t matter to me. Why would what _you_ do ever matter to me?” His tone was mean, harsh, cold and detached from emotions. He watched Jongin sit up, dressing himself once more and Sehun tried his best to ignore Jongin as he packed away a few things into a bag and walked out the door. He didn’t mean to be so rude, he didn’t want Jongin to leave, but he ended up making his worst fear come true.

 

He hadn’t seen Jongin all weekend, Jongin didn’t come home and on Monday he sat next to Chanyeol during lunch, he didn’t acknowledge Sehun but judging by the protective look on Chanyeol’s face, he knew. Sehun looked over to Jongin, who was quiet, leaning into Chanyeol with his head rested on his shoulder. He didn’t deserve to be jealous anymore, he didn’t deserve to be possessive over Jongin, not after what he said.

Not after sounding like he meant it when in reality he didn’t. Sehun watched Jongin get up and smiled down as he said something to Baekhyun but Chanyeol got up with Jongin, holding his larger hand out for Jongin to take and their hands met in what looked like to be comfortable hand holding as they walked away from the table. Jongdae looked over at Baekhyun, a smug look on his face. “Are they dating or something?” Baekhyun shook his head, mindlessly cleaning up his small mess.

“No, they’re not dating, they just got really close since Jongin’s been staying with us. Jongin refuses to tell me why but Chanyeol knows.” Everyone flashed a look over to Sehun, who now saw this as his time to leave since he didn’t feel like explaining he was a dick to Jongin. He hated that he allowed Jongin to become so close to Chanyeol that they started holding hands, Sehun hadn’t ever held his hand before, and in his defense, his feelings back then made it hard to do anything.

Study time was even worse, Chanyeol and Jongin showed up late and since the group was dispersed throughout the clubhouse part of the library where there were bean bags and sofas, Chanyeol and Jongin debated to themselves over the bean bag or sofa, Chanyeol seemed to have gotten his way when they went to the bean bag, Jongin tried to drag over a bean bag but Chanyeol yanked him in his lap without a protest.

They were cuddly on the couch, Jongin helped Chanyeol take notes while Chanyeol seemed to talk more into his ear. Sehun found himself watching them instead of studying, they looked like they were dating and if what Baekhyun said was true, it looked like they almost were. Minseok sat down to Sehun, unknowingly until he lowly murmured. “Did you tell him? Is that why he’s with Chanyeol?” Sehun jumped at the voice, turning to give his attention and shook his head. He explained himself, and by the distaste in Minseok’s face he knew he was dead in the wrong, Sehun already knew it. “You’re an asshole, Sehun. Why didn’t you just take it back and apologize?”

Sehun parted his lips to speak but he shrugged. “I know I’m an asshole, thanks Min. I don’t need second hand input, I don’t know I guess I froze when I saw him get his stuff. They might as well be dating and it's my fault.” Minseok rested his hand on Sehun’s shoulder, giving it a faint squeeze. “Apologize. He’s not gone, you may have not noticed but he stares at you when you look away.”

 

They only got more close, and Chanyeol still gave such a protective look upon seeing Sehun watch Jongin. Sehun got less talkative, he seemed so sullen since Jongin avoided any attempt Sehun made to talk to him, he knew he had fucked up but by the way Minseok made sure to point out that Jongin was staring at him, he didn’t lose hope entirely. The door jiggled open with a deep voice outside the door, Sehun looked up to see Jongin and Chanyeol, of course, Chanyeol.

“I’ll be outside, if you need me.” Chanyeol spoke, eyeing Sehun before shutting the door as Jongin silently started to pack away new things until Sehun did spot a faint red mark on the skin of Jongin’s neck. Sehun stood up and walked over to Jongin, he forgotten entirely that Jongin sometimes straightened the ends of his hair and immediately thought about Chanyeol’s mouth locking onto Jongin’s skin, something he was supposed to do. He cupped Jongin’s jaw lifting him up and ignoring the protests to look at the mark. “Fuck off Sehun.” Jongin swat his arm away, Sehun looked at Jongin, narrowed eyes. “Shut up and listen to me.”

Jongin shook his head, reaching back over to start packing his things away again and Sehun swat the clothes from Jongin’s hands, pinning his wrists over Jongin’s head after pushing him back against the wall.

Jongin looked at him, lips slightly parted at the sudden situation he was put into but Sehun, Sehun didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t lose Jongin, he couldn’t let Chanyeol take him, he couldn’t, he was already going crazy every night if Chanyeol and Jongin cuddled the way him and Sehun do. He was going crazy if Jongin let Chanyeol kiss him, or if Jongin thought about Sehun, Sehun hated not seeing Jongin in the bed next to him in the morning, shirtless as the sun kissed his bronze skin.

“I didn’t mean what I said to you okay? I didn’t mean it and I hate myself so much for saying it. I really like you, like like you, Jongin. I got jealous over how close you and Chanyeol were getting and I thought you slept with him that night and I only said it as a cover so you wouldn’t know how I felt and I’m so sorry. You probably hate me now, and you probably wanna be with Chanyeol, given the mark on your neck, but I’m so sorry I miss you like crazy and I can’t continue to do this anymore.” Jongin leaned his head back, his limbs going slightly limp at the words Sehun let slip from his lips.

“You think this is from Chanyeol? Babe you know I straighten my hair every morning I have curly-” Sehun laughed to himself, he forgotten about that entirely, but then he heard the babe. “Babe?” Jongin smiled shyly tilting his head to the side. “I really, really like you. Since senior year.” Sehun felt his whole face flush, biting his bottom lip. “Since I saw you.”

Sehun couldn’t wait anymore as his lips pressed down to the fuller lips of Jongin’s, releasing his hands to wrap around his waist while Jongin’s arms found his neck, holding onto the ends of his hair. Their smiles seemed to consume one another while their lips moved in sync together while their hands roamed along one another, Sehun nipped down on Jongin’s bottom lip until he pulled away, lips dragging down over to the burn mark as he rolled his tongue over it, soothing over it until nipping and faint sucks, humming out lowly enjoying the panting noises from Jongin along with the small hisses of pain as he pulled away.

Their lips met in more gentle softer kisses, holding Jongin’s sweater in his fingers as Sehun nudged his nose over Jongin’s, ignoring the door open and only turning to see Chanyeol after the wolf whistle filled the room. Jongin giggled looking over to Chanyeol as Sehun rolled his eyes pressing his lips to Jongin’s jawline. “I told you it’d all work out Jongin.” Sehun lifted his head up, looking over to Chanyeol. “You both got really close, but as long as you and everyone else knows he’s mine.” Chanyeol laughed quietly shaking his head sitting down on the bed. “He’s great, don’t worry, that hickey will be sure to let everyone know, plus I’m gonna tell everyone you’re dating.” Chanyeol ran out the dorm giggling to himself shutting the door, leaving Jongin and Sehun giggling, since they didn’t mind.

 

Everyone congratulated them as they walked together with their fingers laced. Sehun managed to sneak in hickeys during their lunch and impromptu kisses, Chanyeol sat down next Jongin which Sehun didn’t care about anymore being close to Jongin. Jongin nudged his nose over Sehun’s, a small shy smile on his face as he draped his arms over his broad shoulders. “Boyfriend?” Sehun nodded, a wide blush as he dragged his hands along Jongin’s arms, moving them to cup his face. “Boyfriend. Mine.”


End file.
